


Starship Lust

by NismResna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Smut, Uniform Kink, Xenophilia, alien/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NismResna/pseuds/NismResna
Summary: Kinktober 2020 02 UniformA woman and an elf-like alien have some private time on a military starship.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Starship Lust

Her education was on the level of starship officers, but she didn't join the armed forces. That meant she could only do maintenance on the ship systems and not be a part of the crew that went on discovery missions. There was a little sting of regret but she never liked the hierarchical organizations. As a freelance maintenance specialist, she had it pretty well. Her humble cabin had a bed and a shower and a place for a table she could eat her 3d printed protein dinner. She put on her grey jumpsuit with a nametag. It was ill-fitting, unlike the sleek black uniforms officers had. She rummaged through her toolbox to find her hair tie to tame her long brown curls. Her bracelet pinged, maintenance needed in the commissary area, read the message on the little screen. She was in a grumpy mood with no need to socialize. She grabbed her toolbox and went to the designated job post. 

When she arrived there was a group of young officers. One of them, human, was messing with the vires of the organic 3d printer.   
"I’m sure I can do this lieutenant you can cancel the maintenance request." He said that to an alien whose species were ones who studied humans for a long time. Folktales of abductions described them as beautiful tall elf-like creatures with long hair and pointy ears. He was hot. She wasn’t in the army so there was no need for her to salute so she just went straight to the point.   
"I wouldn’t do that if I were you," She said to the human and he straight up ignored her. Ok. Two can play at that game. I’ll just ignore you till the medics take you away. She pulled up the chair and got comfortable. She didn’t have to wait long because the guy grabbed a live vire with his bare hands like an idiot. He got shocked by electricity. She stepped over his convulsing body. Changing the filter wich was the actual issue and then fixing the wires that dumbass pulled out, she was being watched by the lieutenant. He was hard to read, a really good poker face. His arms are crossed tho so Ill probably won’t get to fuck him. She cynically thought almost admitting that self-isolation was getting to her. Medics got there just in time for her to close the panel on the organic printer. She just wanted to get back to her place.   
"Wait." said the handsome elf alien lieutenant.   
"What?" she wasn’t in the mood to be jerked around.   
"Id like to apologize for my teammate."  
"I’m used to it really."   
" I noticed. But Id still like to invite you to dinner. As an apology."   
"Sure. Tomorrow at 20:00?" they had cooked food at that time and she didn’t like to eat alone in public.   
"Its a date." Maybe she was imagining it but there was some excitement in his voice. This might be nice. 

She was fixing her hair in the mirror again. If let loose it would be hard to eat. She decided to tie it in a bun and left a few curls to frame her face. The red dress she was wearing was quite risque in the chest department. It didn’t look like that on the mannequin. She set the doubts aside while putting on her family legacy, black, high heels with red bottoms. They didn’t make them like these anymore.

When she walked into the commissary area it felt like all eyes were on her. Maybe I’m too obvious. Everybody knows I’m trying to bed this man. Well, who cares? I just hope he gets the message. He was sitting at a table for two near the window. His eyes widened when he saw her, and she barely believed it, he smiled.   
“Wau. You look great.”  
“Thank you. You look nice too.” She had no intention to play cool.  
Today’s menu was goulash. They enjoyed it. They talked about the army, her authority issues. The dismissive attitude of some crewmen. They hit it off, talking till the cafeteria almost closed.  
“You wanna come to my place maybe?” He was direct she liked it but it took her by surprise. She was definitely down for what’s about to happen but wanted some control over the situation.  
“I’d rather we go to my place?”  
“Ok.” He smiled and kissed her when they got behind the corner and nobody was around.

They could barely make it to her room, barely keeping their hands off each other.  
He started to take off his’s uniform.  
“No. Keep it on.”  
“Ok, but can I help you out of that dress?”  
“Well of course.” She turned around so he could unzip her.   
He started kissing her neck. She moaned while his hands roamed her body.   
She sat on the bed and started to unzip his pants.  
“I’ve heard humans did this but it’s my first time so be gentle.”  
“You’ve never had a blowjob?”  
“You mean fellatio? No, it’s just the teeth…”  
“Don’t worry its all about technique, you put your lips over the teeth.”  
She released his erection from his pants. She took him in her mouth, he moaned. She bobbed her head slowly. After a few licks, he stopped her.  
“If you keep doing this Ill explode. Can I return the favor?”  
“Sure.”  
She climbed on the bed and got comfortable.  
“ Find the clit, start licking it gently, and slowly, I’ll tell you when to start sucking it harder.”  
He did as she asked, laying on his belly between her legs. He was surprisingly good, she moaned.  
“A little bit harder.” He scooted closer, burying his face in her pussy. She felt comfortable warmth spreading from her genitals all over her body. She was close to her peak.  
“Harder!” His face was red from effort and her body started to jerk. The warmth exploded in her body.   
“I’m, good.”  
“Did you orgasm?”  
“Yes, thank you, wanna fuck me now?” He smiled again.  
“Yes please.” He climbed on top of her, and slowly inserted his member. She was spent but she slowly started to recuperate. She put her legs around him, he moaned gently.  
“Harder” She whispered.  
Then his moans became more animalistic and turned into grunts. He fucked her slow and hard, speeding up.   
“I’m gonna come.”  
“Please not yet it feels so good.” That brought him even closer to the edge.  
He pulled it out and came on her belly. He then stood up and went to the bathroom. She felt kinda cheap, at least cuddle me a little. He came back with a towel and lay next to her. He wiped his semen off her belly and threw the towel in the corner. A bit messy but sweet she thought.   
They cuddled.  
“Can we do this again?” He asked.  
“Id like that.”  
“Can I stay the night?”  
“Id like that too.”  
They fell asleep spooning.


End file.
